Inspiration
by Kittos
Summary: SLASH ONESHOT. After three months since the completion of Mark's film, Roger asks Mark 'What are you going to do now' Roger/Mark.


**"**Needless to say...**"**

**Based On:** RENT.  
**LOVERS:** RogerxMark / RM / Mark and Roger (Whatever, two guys).  
**Rating:** M - Contains strong sexual references and the word 'shit'.  
**Summary**: Oneshot. After three months since the completion of Mark's film, Roger asks Mark 'What are you going to do now?' RMSlash.  
**Author's Notes**: I honestly hope that this is an original idea! (**Which I very much doubt.**) I made this a while back and thought that I might as well post it.  
**Fun Facts:** I am. Very. Hungry.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own RENT. I don't work for RENT and I am not making a profit out of this. ...Oh man.

-:-

"What are you going to do now?"

Mark turned to Roger, the newly single former-front man who was currently dazing out of the window, with a confused look present on his pale features. "What do you mean, 'what am I going to do now?'"

Roger turned to his friend, who was sitting on the lounge two or three metres away from Roger. "Well, you've finished your film- what are you going to do now?"

"Um...Not too sure, actually. I was thinking of making another movie." Replied the film-maker.

It had been three months since Mark had finished his long-awaited movie and during that time, Maureen and Joanne moved out of Alphabet City, Mimi and Roger broke up due to 'differences' and Collins won the lottery. Benny was nicer towards them, treated them with respect and let them keep their apartment for free- but he was hardly around anymore. So, there was only Mark and Roger left in Alphabet City.

"Another movie?" Questioned Roger.

Mark shrugged. "I was thinking about it but I don't have any inspiration."

"Go out," Suggested Roger, turning back to the window. ", perhaps you'll find inspiration. There's more of a chance that you'll find inspiration out there than in here."

"Thanks for the advice." Mumbled Mark, reluctantly getting off the couch. (He was very comfortable.) "See you soon."

Roger flashed him another a smile just before the paler man left. At the sound of the heavy door closing, the song-writer grinned and got to work.

-:-

Needless to say, Mark didn't find inspiration. Two hours he walked the cold, dirty streets and yet, no inspiration. Needless to say, Mark was heading back to the apartment to bitch at Roger and complain about his 'wonderful' idea.

-:-

Roger blew out his last match and stood back to stare at the room with awe. He beamed at his work. Two hours to assemble candles, light them (and re-light some) and set up the camera.

"I am good." He beamed.

As soon as he heard footsteps nearing the apartment, he dashed somewhere so he could get in position. He chose a spot on the middle of the lounge looking completely casual and unaware of the romantically candle-lit atmosphere surrounding him. When the door opened he braced himself...

"Roger! Some fuckin' idea! I was wondering around the st-" Finally, after at least five seconds of shouting, he noticed the 'change'. "- Roger? What's going on?"

Smirking, Roger got up from his spot and strut his way over to Mark. "I want to help you find your inspiration." He replied in his husky voice.

Mark was nervous. _Really_ nervous. Sweat was already building up on his forehead. Not to mention that his eyes were so large that they engulfed his glasses and his legs grew another metre just to take an even larger step backwards. He jumped when his back hit the door and immediately tried to re-open it but his attempts were fruitless.

From the other side, Benny was holding the keys to the padlock securing the door and (with a hand covering his mouth in a girly way) was making noises which were a mix of giggling and chuckling- before giuckling his way out of the building.

Giving up on the door, Mark closed his eyes and braced himself. '_Oh shit, oh shit! Roger's coming._' He thought, shutting his eyes even tighter (if possible).

"Mark." Whispered Roger. "Mark."

Said boy didn't open or move an inch.

Heaving a sigh, Roger leaned forward a planted a butterfly kiss on Mark's cheek. Mark's eyes fluttered open at the gentleness and his face turned a shade pinker. He lifted a hand to caress the spot.

"Roger..." He was speechless. Did his best friend like him? Like, _like_ him? "Roger, I-" His sentence was cut off when Roger brushed his firmer lips against his softer, paler ones- his cheeks were several shades darker and blood was rushing to his ears. "Roger." He moaned, giving said man an opportunity to take advantage of his dumbfounded state and passionately kiss him.

Though Mark didn't know, Roger was confused too. Several thoughts ran threw his head.

'_Should I really be doing this?_'

'_What if he doesn't like me the same way I like him?_'

'_Do I... do I _love_ this man? Another man?_'

'_Have I officially come-out?_'

Mark's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Rog..."

Roger's eyes widened when he heard the encouragement in the younger man's voice. He skillfully slipped his tounge into the other's mouth, causing the other to moan again. His tongue caressed, investigated and explored ever single bit of Mark's mouth before they both pulled apart for some much needed air.

"Mark." So far, it had been the only word to escape Roger's lips.

In front of him, the smaller, paler man was still holding his distant stare. "Rog... Do you- do you _**like**_ me?" He asked, emphasizing the word 'like' too strongly for Roger's liking.

'_Do I?_'

Mark's heart pulsed rapidly. Every inch of his body was sweating and he had trouble controlling his breathing. '_Say what I want, please._'

"Yes."

The room was consumed in silence. Random posters of Roger's former band were built up into a ball and blown across the room to make do for a cheap tumbleweed.

It was Mark who decided to kill the silence. "You do?"

"Yes." Roger was refusing to show his emotions (which consisted of scared, frightened and scared.) "Mark... Do you?"

Cohen glanced at the floor in thought.

"Mark, do you like me back?"

Said man looked up and stared into the other's. He read them carefully, and found that the other was extremely nervous. "I do. Roger, I _like _you." He sprung forward and kissed him hungrily. "I like you."

Roger kissed him back on the lips and Mark happily obliged. They quickly felt their way to the couch and delayered themselves. Falling on the couch, Roger landed on-top of Mark and dived back down to caress the other with his lips. Slowly, his hands slithered down the concealed chest until he reached the waistband. Roger's hands lifted the shirt skillfully over Mark's head and fondled with Mark's sensitive nubs. He twisted and pulled on them causing the other to yell in pleasurable pain. To 'heal' them, he rubbed his tongue against the pale, pink nipples and licked them teasingly.

Meanwhile, his hands finally made their way past the waistband of Mark's jeans and into the briefs.

"ROG-" Gasped Mark when he felt a hand stroke his throbbing length. "-ER!"

-:-

Panting, sweating and exhausted, the newly-found pair laid sprawled out on the couch with Mark in Roger's arms. Roger was combing his fingers through the other's soft, short hair before sleep finally consumed him.

Needless to say, Mark found his inspiration.

-:-

**The 'Go' Button looks depressed and lonely, why don't you click it?**

What happened to Benny, you ask? Glad you did! Well, Benny found a flamingo (which is actually imaginary but don't tell him) and decided to give it a home (aka his). So now he lives on the street and a 'flamingo' now inhabits his house.

Everyone's probably out-of-character. It's because I suck.


End file.
